A Deal with the Devil
by GreenJollyRancher33
Summary: When the Shane Gang gets wind that Blakk's trying to get his hands on a new species of slug, its only natural that they rush out to investigate! However the four soon find themselves tied to a con-artist of a slugslinger names Chance! Can these four stop Blakk and save the slugs? Or will Chance's morals drive them off before they even set sights on this wanted slug?
1. Chapter 1

**Uninvited Guests**

A girl who looked to be no older than fifteen-going-on-sixteen sat at the base of a large mushroom. Her icy blue eyes silently watched the tiny lights that seemed to have a mind of their own. It was probably because they did. It was probably because those tiny lights were slugs.

However, it was hard to keep track of exactly which slug she was looking at. The vegetation here gave off an eerie teal glow, making it rather hard to identify anything beyond the glow of their lights. However, her attention was soon shifted to the slug on her shoulder as it tugged on a strand of her hair. The slug was just as big as any other slug, and yet three times fatter. It was due to the contents inside. The slug was night black, aside from the its markings. And, just like its brethren, those markings gave off a nice glow as well. Its antennas hung from their joints, weighed down by the glowing water that was held inside the end of the antennae. The only other markings were the two dots of light on its forehead and the glow that emanated from its gut.

The tiny thing nodded in the direction behind them. As she turned around and peered past the stalk's side, she raised a hand to cover the slug's glowing form. She sat there for a moment, listening for what had caused her slug to alert her. And, after what felt like a couple of seconds, she heard someone call out her name.

"Chance," the shadows hissed, "Chance!". Chance herself sighed with a grin and returned to her upright sitting position. She reached down to her belt and grabbed the container of one of her Thuglett slugs, Rico. She held it up and grinned, "You know the drill, hon," she told the slug, who nodded in response. Rico and her other slug hopped from their posts and onto the ground. Rico wrapped his arms around the slug, only to have it appear as a Thuglett itself a second later. Chance grinned and held out her palm. The 'slug' hopped on, only to be returned to its place on her shoulder.

She got to her feet and relinquished her post behind the tower of a mushroom. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called out to voice, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!". "No, you little tease," the voice replied, "Someone's here to see you! And his name rhymes with Pole Race!". Chance paused before a fox like grin spread onto her face. "I'll be there in a sec," was her response. "Yeah," the voice cried out one last time, "if a second's a year in normal time!". "Hey," she barked, only to hear bits and pieces of a laughter. She shook her head and started to make her way towards the cavern's exit.

"I swear, if it's Blakk again. . ."

Once she got to the bar, Chance didn't see high or low of the infamous mastermind. What she _did_ see surprised her. An awfully familiar molenoid was blathering away to three others. She could only guess what the topic was. Chance grinned to herself as the cave troll of the four noticed her. She smiled a charming smile and put a finger to her lips. She was going to have fun with this!


	2. Chapter 2

**An Eye for an Eye**

"She's the devil!"

"Who is?"

The molenoid spun around and held his hands up in the air as he cried, "Chance! Who else would-_Chance!_". Chance grinned to herself as she watched the molenoid tried to comprehend how she had snuck up behind him. It really wasn't that hard. He just didn't pay very much attention to his surroundings.

The molenoid glared over his shoulder at his friends and growled, "Why didn't you warn me?!". Eli shrugged. Trixie rolled her eyes. And Kord pretended to be admiring something in the distance. Pronto facepalmed.

Turning back to Chance, he put a hand upon his chest as he said, "Now then, scoundrel, what do you want with the magnificent Pronto?". "That's no way to talk to someone you owe your life to," Chance grinned, causing the rest of the molenoid's companions to perk up. "You what," Eli muttered, and Trixie growled, "Pronto?". Kord sighed and shook his head. Chance was grinning ear to ear with amusement.

Before anyone could say anything else, Chance waved the idea off as she said, "Don't worry about it! The guy's just built up some debt! Nothing he can't handle!". "Because I am-," Pronto began, only to have everyone else finish his sentence in a groan, "The magnificent Pronto!". The molenoid pause and looked about it as if they had just spoken Chinese. "Well, okay then," he put his hands to his hips, glad to know he had gotten his reputation through their skulls.

"So," Trixie asked, "you come here to recollect your dues?". Chance smiled down at Pronto as she said, "Depends on what you call dues.". The subject of her mischievous gaze stiffened before putting his back to her. He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose high into the air. "Oh, no," the molenoid shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no! I am _not_ going to do some impossible task, only to have you raise my debt! No!". "But I thought Pronto the magnificent could do anything," she cooed, only to have him spin around and stick his finger in her face. "He can," the molenoid declared, causing Chance to shrug, "Then it should be no problem for someone like you!".

"Nope," Pronto spun back around, his arms returning to their post over his chest. Chance giggled at his answer and sat down on top of the railing. "Relax," she began to twirl a single lock of hair around a finger as she said, "I'm not here to collect what you owe! I'm here because I heard from a certain someone that you guys are after the glowbelly slugs as well! Isn't that right?". "Maybe it is," Pronto said, "Maybe it isn't!". "In other words," Kord answered for him, "yes, we are. And we heard that someone who goes by the nickname 'Happy Feet' knows something. Do you know this guy?". Chance paused and stared at Kord for a moment. It was the kind of stare you see when someone has done something bewildering. But all Kord has said was "Do you know this guy?".

Without warning, Chance buried her face in her hands and began to tremble violently. "Uh," Eli pointed at the girl as he glanced down at Pronto curiously. The molenoid wore an unamused expression. "Is she okay," Trixie asked, to which Pronto sighed. "No" was his answer, "She's mad. That's why I didn't want to come here.". "A guy," Chance muttered, catching their attention, "A guy? Am I really that masculine? A guy! Oh man!". Raising her head, Chance had a goofy grin on her face as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh man," she giggled, "A guy, huh? That's the best thing I've heard all day!". "Uh, what's so funny," Trixie asked, becoming wary of Pronto's acquaintance. "Mole-face," Chance turned her grin onto Pronto and said, "Be a doll and tell yourself, would you?". "Fine," Pronto sighed and jabbed a finger at Chance, "She's the 'guy' we're looking for!". This earned Chance three surprised stares, which only sent her into a giggle fit.

"_You're_ Happy Feet," Eli pointed at her, shocked by the realization. "Unfortunately," Pronto sighed and shook his head as Chance continued to laugh at their expressions. "But," Trixie argued, "everyone said Happy Feet was a fiery _man_ who would take your-!". "Soul at any chance _she_ gets, "Chance finished her thought for her as her laughter died down. "Yeah," the girl with icy blue eyes, "People tend to ignore that little twist in the there.".

"Okay," Eli's eyes narrowed as he straightened up, "So, do you know anything about the glowbellies or not?". Chance resumed playing with a lock of hair as she muttered, "Do I? Or don't I? That's a very good question, kid!". "_Well_," Trixie growled and Chance grinned, "Well what? Why would I just hand information out to people I don't even know!". Trixie's glare disappeared as she realized Chance's logic. "Oh," the redhead breathed.

"See," Chance pointed at her with her right index finger, "I'm not as mad I look, am I?". "You don't look crazy," Kord muttered, "But that personality of your's needs some work!". "Watch it, sweetie," Chance turned her gaze on him without moving her head or finger, "You don't want to make me angry, do you?".

Not even taking the time to see Kord's response, Chance hopped off the railing and onto the wooden patio. "Now then," she grinned as she put her hands to her hips, "The price of knowledge is very high! And I'm no cheapskate! So! What will _I_ get out of this little deal?". "What do you want," Eli asked, "I'll pay the price if it means Blakk doesn't get to those slugs first!". "Noble," Chance grinned and shook her finger at him, "But I don't want _money_!". "Then what _do_ you want," Trixie asked, wary of what Chance's response may be.

"This is pretty big price," their new acquaintance grinned, "Are you sure you want to get into debt with me?". Before anyone else could say a word, Eli simply said, "I'll gladly give up my soul if it means the rest of Slugterra is safe!". This earned him a surprised look from everyone in the Shane Gang. Chance herself to be rather amused with his answer. "Okay, then," she sighed, "Can we at least discuss this over some food? I'm starving!".


	3. Chapter 3

**The Price of Knowledge**

"What?"

Eli, Pronto, Kord, and Trixie all stared at their hostess in pure bewilderment. Chance had just finished two plates of kebabs and was now starting on her noodles! This kid was a bottomless pit! "You're welcome to have some," she said, "But you're buying your own food!".

"I'll be fine," Kord sighed as he straightened up, "So, what do you know about the glowbellies?". Chance's grin went from content to goofy in a mere matter of seconds. "They are," she began, sending everyone to the edges of the seats. However, the girl with icy eyes resumed eating after at least three minutes of silence. Once she had finished her bowl, Chance finished her thought with, "Slugs.". Eli and Trixie sighed in disappointment. Kord slapped his hand to his forehead out of exasperation. And as for Pronto? Well, Pronto was far to busy trying to steal one of Chance's insect legs to care.

"I thought even the amazing Shane Gang knew that much," Chance giggled to herself, obviously amused her little joke. "Well," Eli forced a smile through his wariness of this girl, "we did! But, we actually want to know more about them?". Chance looked up in thought for a moment, as if trying to recall some long-since-forgotten memories. Without warning, she jabbed her finger straight at Eli and simply said, "Lets make a deal!".

"A deal?"

"That's what I said, Shane," she smiled and drew her finger back to her side, "_You_ want to know about _them_! But I want to know about _you_! So, in exchange for my knowledge, I want some of your's!". "Define knowledge," Trixie muttered, obviously wary of their new acquaintance. "Knowledge is knowledge," Chance shrugged, "If I reveal something very dear to me, then one of you must do the same! That's all I ask!". The three shared worried gazes as Chance finally noticed that Pronto was trying to nab one of her legs.

"I don't know, Eli," Trixie whispered, "She seems a little. . .off to me!". "She seems off to everyone, Trix," was his argument, "But we don't have much of a choice! We can either trust Chance or spend the rest of our lives trying to find those slugs!". "And Blakk will probably have already found them by then," Kord added. "Exactly, Eli grinned, "So we go with this loon or we give those slugs up to Blakk! I don't know about you guys, but I'll take my chances with Chance!". Before the other two could say another word, Eli spun around so that he was facing Chance again. The other two followed suit, wearing unsure expressions.

However, the three were only greeted by the sight of Chance trying to squish Pronto's kebabs. It was a rather disturbing sight. Not to mention that Pronto was squealing like a newborn as she did.

"Uh," Eli eyed the molenoid as he said, "You. . .have a deal?". Chance perked, her wrath dissipating, and she glanced over her shoulder at them. She looked rather surprised herself as she asked, "Really?". "Yeah," Trixie muttered, "So, would you mind getting off our friend?". Chance complied and sat back down. The only difference now was that she seemed to be fascinated with Eli.

"Okay," she asked, her icy blue orbs fixed on the three, "What do you want to know first?". "Well, how did you know we were the Shane Gang," Kord asked, "We never told you our names!". That goofy grin returned as Chance answered, "Mole-face is a blabbermouth! Not to mention there's that logo on your leader there!". "How did you know I was the leader," Eli asked, to which she shrugged, "Pure process of elimination. I know you couldn't be a girl. And I know that Will was human. So, you have to be the human male of the group! Simple, really?". "You knew his dad," Trixie asked. "Of course," Chance said, "But if you're asking if I've ever met him, no, no I haven't. The Shane Gang just has a pretty big rep.".

"Now then," Chance continued before any of them could say anything else, "Aren't you forgetting something?". Trixie winced and said, "I'm Trixie! That's Pronto! That's Kord! And you already know Eli!". Chance stared at her for a moment before her grin returned. "You asked three questions. That only covers one of them, "she said as she took a bite of her noodles, "Now then, what I want to know next is. . .do you really have your hands on an Infernus?".

Eli stiffened as the other two winced. Pronto was knocked out cold on the floor, so he really couldn't add anything to the conversation. As if revealing it pained him, Eli glanced at the slug on his shoulder and said, "Yeah. We call him Burpy.". The Infernus slug stared up at him curiously for a moment before noticing Chance. Burpy glanced back up at Eli. "Its okay, buddy," Will's son grinned, "She just wants to meet you.". The Infernus perked up at that and hopped off Eli's shoulder. Making his way across the table, Burpy stopped right in front of Chance, who was rather surprised by his actions. Cautiously, Chance poked the Infernus's forehead, only to have Burpy eye her finger in wonder. Without moving her head, she glanced at Eli and asked, "I can hold him. . .right?". "Sure," Eli shrugged, "He doesn't seem to mind!".

The three watched as Chance slowly but cautiously held up her hand. It didn't take the slug more than a couple of seconds to hop into her palm. Chance straightened up and held Burpy up so that they could see eye to eye. The Infernus gave a curious squeak, causing a warm grin to spread on her face. "You know," Chance muttered as she stroked the slug's head with her other index finger, "you're pretty cute!". Burpy grinned to himself happily and Chance added, "Well, besides Ted, of course!". The Infernus perked and glared at her, crossing its tiny arms over its chest. Chance giggled and put her hand back down on the table. Burpy, insulted, hopped off and made his way back to Eli.

As his Infernus returned to his shoulder, Will's son said, "Since you asked me if you can hold him, then I can a question, right?". "That's how works, Shane," she shrugged. "Okay," Eli grinned, "Then who is Ted?". "Ted is my best friend," Chance simply answered.

"And?"

Chance's fox like grin returned as she pointed out, "That's going to cost you!". Trixie winced as Chance continued, "He is a slug. And my best friend. He likes the name Ted.". "Okay, what species of slug is he," Kord asked, to which she said, "One you already know the name of.". Kord sighed as he began to understand why she was giving them such vague answers. Chance giggled and cooed, "Oh come now! I never said you had to be specific when you answered!". "Well, then," Kord sighed, "You have two questions over us now. Ask away!". Chance opened her mouth to say something, or maybe it was to eat. But, before she could say anything, the sound of the bar's door opening echoed throughout the room. Chance's mouth closed as a rather a pained grin made its way onto her face.

As the sound of heavy footfall drew closer, Chance muttered, "You jerk! I was having fun!". And an all-too-familiar voice answered her, saying, "Fun's over, Chance. Its time for you to hold up your end up of our deal!". The girl with icy blue eyes rolled her eyes and muttered something that didn't sound too nice under her breath. Meanwhile, the three conscious Shane Gang members turned to confirm the owner of the voice.

And, of course, Dr. Blakk stood behind them like a titan over David. "Blakk," Trixie growled and their enemy grinned, "Shane.". Hopping to his feet, Will's son glared the man down as he asked, "What are you doing here, Blakk? And what does Chance have to do with any of it?". "Oh, " the ghoul maker said, raising an eyebrow at him, "You mean, you didn't know? In exchange for my. . .cooperation, Chance agreed to show me where the glowbelly slugs are hidden. Isn't that-?".

"I _will_ show you."

Both Blakk and Eli turned their gaze onto the girl sitting at the far end of the table. Her eyes were closed and her head was drooped. But, judging by her tone and the way her arms were crossed over her chest, they could tell she was serious. "But only on two conditions," Chance continued. "Chance," Eli breathed before Chance said, "One, you may not get me involved in your quarrel. I entered into a contract with both of you without the intention of seeing to it that one of you bested the other. And, two, you cannot force me to help you find the slugs. If you find them, great. If you don't, too bad.". "That sounds fine to me," Blakk answered as Eli glanced at his friends.

Trixie seemed just as upset as he was, while Kord looked like he was about to knock Blakk's lights out! Eli sighed under his breath and turned his gaze to Chance.

"You have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**The path you've chosen**

"What're we doing here?! Let's go!"

"We can't," Eli muttered, "Chance is forcing us to wait. And she's the only one here who knows where the slugs are. We don't have much choice!". "Well," Kord muttered as he eyed the icy eyed child, "She could at least _act_ like she's not stalling!".

On the other side of the bar, with goons surrounding her, Chance seemed rather content as she took her time eating her meal. She was at least 1/3rd done by now. The bad part is it had been fifteen minutes already.

"You guys here for the slugs too, huh," someone said, causing the three to raise their heads. It was the bartender. He was tall man with some muscles to him. His tiny hairs stood upright on his scalp, giving him a military like look to him. The gristle on his chin and cheeks only added to it. "Yeah," Eli grinned a little and Kord asked, "How'd you know?". "Word's like a disease," the man explained, "And if it means someone can get a couple extra gold out of it, then it's far more contagious than you would imagine!". "You sound like Chance," Eli noted and the man grinned to himself sheepishly.

"The kid rubs off on you after a while," the bartender answered, "Seeing as how I see her every day of my life, I'm not very surprised by your observation!". "Every day," Trixie asked, "What, does she live here or something?". "As a matter of fact," Chance said, "I do. I'm the owner's daughter.". The bartender grinned to himself as he muttered, "Eavesdropping were you?". "It isn't very nice to talk about people behind their backs to begin with, is it," was her answer. The bartender laughed and turned his smile back on Eli.

"I'm Larry," the man offered his hand as he said, "I was a thug before the old man saw potential in me! If you're getting yourselves mixed up with Chance, I might as well know your names!". "Eli," Will's son answered. "And I'm Kord," the cave troll introduced himself. "Trixie," the redhead grinned as Larry looked her way. "There is one more," Kord answered and nodded towards the unconscious molenoid, "But, you probably already know what happened there!".

"Chance?"

"Bingo."

Larry chuckled, "Yeah, I figured!". Leaning onto the counter, the man grinned, "So, what's a couple of kids like you doing with a demon like Chance?". "Well," Kord began and Eli finished for him, "She agreed to help us find the glowbellies! Do you know anything about them?". "What, the slugs," the bartender answered, "Yeah, sure! Everyone who knows Happy Feet knows about the little guys! Why? What do you guys want with them?". "We're," Kord answered, "trying to stop Blakk from getting his hands on them!". "Oh," Larry's gaze trailed off the Shane Gang towards the other side of the pub where the man of the hour was resting.

"I'm guessing," Larry muttered, his smile slowly flipping itself upside down, "that the old fart wants to turn those little things into ghouls as well?". "Actually," Trixie said, "we think it might be because he wants what the glowbellies are protecting.". "Oh," the bartender looked up in thought as he recited the rumor verbatim, "There's word of a slug that glows. Its said that the slug has mystical powers. The juices it spews can kill nightmares and neutralize the darkness. Due to the glow that emanates from its belly, the slug is called the glowbelly.". His grin returned as Larry asked, "Is that what you're talking about?". "You got it," Eli answered before the sound of a sigh filled the air.

Every set of eyes in the bar went Chance as she stood up. "Listen," she grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I got some business to attend to, so, why don't we all meet up first thing tomorrow?". Before anyone could say anything, Blakk cleared his throat, asking for their attention. "Excuse me," the man said as he stood up as well, "but I do believe you promised you would show me where those slugs reside _today_?". "Hey," Chance raised her hand as she strode past, "I'll keep my end of the bargain! But there _are_ other people in Slugterra besides you, sweetheart!". Blakk winced as he watched her make her way to the door.

However, just as she was about to pull it open, Chance paused and turned to face the bar's habitants. "Be here by eight thirty," she said sternly, "Or you'll get left behind!". And with that, Chance took her leave.

"Ignorant child," Blakk muttered, attracting some attention, "She has no clue as to who she's dealing with!". The three conscious members of the Shane Gang glared and, before Eli could say anything, Larry made a remark himself. "Actually," the bartender sighed as he stood up, "I don't think you know who _you're_ dealing with! Chance isn't the boss of this bar for nothing!". "The owner," Blakk growled as he turned his frowning face on the bartender, "That child?". "Of course," Larry turned around and began to fiddle around with his inventory, "Who else is going to keep the bar open? I doubt anyone else would be willing to pay the bills around here!".

"Name your price."

Larry froze. "Hey," Trixie snapped as she turned her glare on Blakk, "You can't just buy this place! People work here!". "People," Blakk grinned and raised an eyebrow at her, "What people?". Trixie flinched and looked around.

Aside from its current inhabitants, the bar was lacking in the people area. The tables that filled up the space between the door and the counter were empty. The stair to the left of the door that led up onto a balcony refused to creak. And, besides when they had entered and left, the door hadn't opened for a soul yet!

"Touché'," she muttered, beaten, and Blakk turned his attention back to Larry. "Name your price," the man said, "I can double-!". "Get out," the bartender simply said. "What," Blakk breathed as the three members of the Shane Gang froze. "I said, "Larry growled, "get out. You cannot buy this place! It is a place where people relax and it is also someone's home! Get. out!". "Larry," Kord muttered, taken back a little by the bartender's answer. Eli watched as Blakk's face scrunched up. He had lost. "As you wish," the man said and took his leave.

Only when the door had closed behind him did Larry's frame relax. "You're pretty brave," Kord grinned as he turned around, "to be able to stand up to Blakk like that!". "I didn't have a choice," the bartender muttered, his tone still heavy with emotion. But it wasn't so much anger they heard. No, it was more like sadness. "You said this was someone's home, right," Trixie asked, to which Larry muttered, "That's correct.". "So," the redhead continued to ask, "who is it?". "Chance and the old man," Larry answered as he opened a drawer. He seemed to be trying to preoccupy himself. As if he had just seen death.

"You keep mentioning this old man guy," Trixie noted and questioned him once more, "Who is he?". "Her dad," Larry muttered. He closed the drawer and began to organize the drinks he would serve later on. As he watched him, it was becoming obvious to Eli that Larry didn't want to continue this conversation.

"Her da-," Trixie was cut off as he covered her mouth with both of his hands. The redhead flinched and glared up at him. He leaned down and whispered, "Is it just me or does Larry seem a little. . .off? Maybe it'd be better for us to leave now! We're coming back tomorrow anyways!". Trixie nodded and he happily removed his hands. "C'mon, Kord," Will's son said as he grabbed the cave troll's shoulder. Unlike the redhead, the cave troll didn't resist the idea of leaving very much if at all. Instead of boring holes into his leader's head, he simply agreed and followed after. Kord grabbed Pronto as he made his way to the door and slung the unconscious molenoid over his shoulder. They left without saying good-bye.

After an hour, Pronto finally came around. And when he did, he hopped to his feet and yelled at the ceiling, "You'll never be able to take down the mighty Pronto!". However, the little guy froze once he noticed that he could actually see the ceiling. He clamped his mouth shut as he looked around. They had long since returned to their hide-out. To his left, Kord sighed and shook his head. To his right, Eli was grinning at him as if he knew something Pronto didn't. "When did we get back," Pronto asked, to which the leader answered, "Around half an hour ago. Maybe less. Nobody was keeping track of time.". "And what about Chance," the molenoid asked as he sat down on the sofa he had been standing on. "She said she had some business she needed to take care of," Trixie answered as she joined them in the lounge area.

"Figures," Pronto muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest, "that she would use an excuse to escape! After all, she can't stand being around the magnificent Pronto, what with her black soul!". "Or maybe she actually had errands to run," Trixie suggested.

"No," Pronto said as he hopped off the couch, "Chance does not simply 'have errands'! She is busy 'making mischief'!". "'Making mischief'," Trixie asked, mimicking how he put air quotes are the verb. Behind him, Eli did the same, causing Kord to grin.

"Of course," the molenoid answered as he made his way to the kitchen, "She _is_ a conartist, after all!". Trixie spewed the juice she had grabbed out onto the floor at the word. Both Eli and Kord froze as it reached their ears. And Pronto continued to walk as if they had already known that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kord called after the molenoid, "Did you just say conartist?!". The hide-out was filled with Trixie's coughing as Pronto stopped and spun around to face them. "Of course," the molenoid shrugged, "You mean you didn't know?". "It never came up," Eli muttered, eyeing him suspiciously. "Well, _of course_ it didn't come up," Pronto flung his arms into the air, "Would _you_ mention it if _you _were a conartist?!". "I suppose not," Kord muttered as Trixie finally silenced her coughs.

Taking a sip of her juice, Trixie sighed and looked at Pronto. "Okay," the redhead muttered, "Why didn't _you_ tell us then?". "I did," the molenoid answered as he put both hands to his hips, "But nobody ever listens to the amazing Pronto!". Rolling his eyes at his friend's remark, Eli asked, "Is that why she was so big on owes and deals?". "Precisely," the molenoid pointed straight at him. "Can we talk about something else now," Kord muttered as he grabbed the remote off the table, "All this talk about conartists and deals is making me a little queasy!". To emphasize his point, he had put one hand over his gut.

While his friends may have been able to forget the path they'd chosen just by turning on the TV, Eli could not. They had had the opportunity to find the glowbellies of their own accord. But, just because Pronto had said he might know someone, they had ended up getting involved with a conartist. It was rather. . .unnerving fact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunting Glowbellies**

"Ding ding! Time! Is! Up!"

"So that's why she was standing in front of the clock," Eli muttered as the group watched Chance spun around on her heels to face them. "Now then," she said, grinning like a little kid, "all aboard the Glowbelly Express!".

"You're having fun, aren't you, kid," Larry muttered, smiling to himself. The sour atmosphere that had clouded him yesterday had disappeared, as if Chance's grin was the sun that drove the clouds. "You bet," the icy eyed teen answered and Larry chuckled as he continued to clean one of the already sparkling cups. It was what he had been filling up his time with all morning. And, sitting on one of the bar stools, was an old man. He was short and always had that cane in his hand. A ring of white encircled his head and he had a moustache a fluffy as imaginable! Behind his large glasses, the elder chuckled to himself softly as well. "Behave now, Chance," the old man said, to which the icy eyed teen waved him off like a bug as she muttered, "Yeah, yeah!".

The old man chuckled as everyone got to their feet. The group consisted of the Shane Gang and Blakk's goons. Blakk himself was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Twist stood in his place. The blonde seemed just as taken aback by the teen's attitude as the rest of them had been.

"I hope you've all ate breakfast," Chance continued, "because we won't be seeing the light of day for a while!". The Thuglett that sat atop her head chirped in agreement, raising one of its hands into the air. Eli eyed the slug warily. No doubt Twist was as well. Chance had been muttering to the little thing all morning, as if she were having a conversation with it. They would have to be idiots not to notice.

"Are we headed for a cavern or something," Kord asked, only to have Chance point dead at him and bark, "I never said that!". Eli watched out of the corners of his eyes as the cave troll rolled his own. Will's son grinned to himself, amused with how weird and yet thoughtful Chance was. "Now then," Chance barked as she raised a single finger towards the ceiling, "We must hurry! Otherwise we will never pierce the heavens! The Burning World is waiting! And you cannot dilly dally any longer! Off we go! To the land beyond! To. . .the Night Light Cavern!".

"So we _are_ going to a cavern," Kord muttered, only to have Chance cross her arms over her chest and nod curtly. "Of course we are," she declared, "What else did I mean by seeing the light of day?". The mechanic facepalmed. It was going to be a long day.

Chance grinned at his reaction. The slug on her head giggled. And, turning to the door, Chance cried out one last time, "Tally forth, young slingers! The future awaits us!".

After Chance's little charade, everyone set out to find Night Light Cavern. Chance was forced to ride atop Eli's mecha, seeing as how she claimed not to have one of her own. Seeing as how he had the guide riding with him, Eli was forced to lead the rest of the group.

"Hey, Chance," he asked as they walked through the canyon's unforgiving terrain, "I've been meaning to ask you, but, what do you do for a living?". Riding the mecha backwards behind him, Chance leaned against him as she answered, "I deal with people's souls! Why do you ask, Shane?". "My name's Eli," he corrected her before explaining himself, "And because Pronto said you were a conartist! He wasn't lying, was he?". "I prefer," Chance paused before finishing her thought, "broker. Being called a conartist is rather. . .offensive, no?".

"Okay, next question," he said, only to have his passenger groan, "What is this, twenty questions?". Ignoring her childish behavior, Eli asked, "Why do you carry two blasters?". Chance flinched and began to slink down into the seat. Not that there was much room for her to begin with. "Isn't it obvious," she muttered, sounding rather angry. "Sorry, "Will's son muttered, hoping she wouldn't hold this over him. Chance shifted in the seat and was either looking at him or above him. Given, he didn't have much room to turn around and check. "Did you just," she muttered, "apologize?". "Well, yeah," Eli answered as he continued to drive his mecha through the canyon, "Most people do when they hit a sore nerve!". Chance shifted back into place.

"There's a first," she mused. "Do you really want to know why," Chance said and, without waiting for his answer, continued to say, "Its because I have-!". "Are you sure we're going the right way," Twist asked as he sidled up beside them. Eli sighed in exasperation as Chance asked, "What, you want to lead?".

"I don't know the way, Miss smarty-pants," the blonde answered, causing Chance to point at him and simply say, "Exactly!". "And Miss smarty-pants," she continued, "Really? You can't come up with anything else?". "Oh, shut up," Twist growled, beaten in the battle of words.

"What were you going to say, Chance," Eli said over his shoulder. "I'll tell you later, Shane," was her answer, "I don't want Blondie over there to hear me!". "Its Eli," he muttered. "What was that, kid," she asked and he rolled his eyes as he continued to carry her to their destination.

Maybe half an hour or so that was filled with Chance's and Twist's arguing, Chance finally forced him to stop. Just not the way he wanted her to. She shifted again and pressed one of her blasters to the back of his head. "Stop the mecha," she growled and, for the fear of getting his brains blown out, he complied.

Looking up as Chance hopped off, he noticed they had been stopped right in front of a cave opening. The entrance was well hidden in the shadow of the steppe and it appeared to be an ordinary cave. He couldn't see a lick inside of it, though. "This way," Chance called over her shoulder as she made a b-line for the entrance. Eli glanced over his shoulder at Kord, who shrugged and began to dismount his own mecha. Eli sighed and followed suit. They didn't have much of a choice.

Upon following Chance inside the mouth of the cave, the group found themselves standing in a very, very, very, very long tunnel. However, they didn't have much time to admire the view. Chance had long since disappeared into the dark.

"Chance," Trixie called out, "Where are you?!". "Down here," came the playful voice, "Hurry up! Or you'll never find them!". Twist and Blakk's goons didn't hesitate to follow. However, Trixie and Eli exchanged glances before they followed suit. The cave soon devoured them whole.

Without warning, the ground began to drop steeply. The group paused and Eli called out hesitantly, "Uh, Chance?!". "Keep going," came the familiar voice of their guide, "Its just a little further down!". "God, I hope she's right," Kord muttered as he cautiously began to make his way down the slope. The walls, closing in on them as they were, were smooth and gave them nothing to hold onto as they descended after her. It wasn't helping the situation.

However, once they reached the bottom, the group found their efforts had not been in vain. Chance had turned a pile of rocks into her seat inside the cave. The cave itself was vast and seemed to stretch out for at least three yards. The ceiling and floor were connected by the large stone pillars. The vegetation that was splattered around the cave gave off a rather eerie glow. From what they could see of the floor itself, they saw tiny rivulets running through the ground. The liquid seemed to glow like the vegetation surrounding it. And, here and there, they spotted a small puddle of the liquid, whatever it may be.

Kord whistled his amazement with the cave out, the noise echoing off the vegetation lined walls. Their guide smiled as she gestured towards the view that lay before them. "Help yourselves," she offered reminding the two teams of exactly what was at stake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where's Waldo?**

"Oh come on! They can't stay hidden forever!"

It had been at least an hour and a half before Chance heard the sound of frustration resonating within the cavern. Her fox like grin returned. As she stood, she muttered to the 'thuglett' on her shoulder, "Hook, line, and sinker!". The slug chirped in agreement.

"What seems to be the problem, babe," Chance grinned as she strode up behind Twist. The blonde turned around and focused his frustration on her. "What's the problem," he repeated, "What's the _problem_?! Don't play dumb, lady! You know good and well what the problem is!". "I'm not a mind reader, FYI," Chance pointed out, causing Twist to wince.

"We haven't seen high or low of a slug since we got here," Kord explained from where he leaned against a large glowing mushroom. "Now I see why these guys are rumors," Eli muttered from where he sat beside the cave troll. Chance grinned at his observation before she noticed something. "Uh," the icy eyed teen raised an eyebrow at Will's son, "Is it just me or is a certain molenoid missing?". Standing on the other side of Kord, Trixie jabbed a thumb over her shoulder as she answered, "The magnificent passed out a while ago. Kept complaining about how he was worn out!". "I see," Chance muttered, her icy eyes exchanging a 'I knew it' sort of look with the slug on her shoulder.

"Can't you give us a hint," Twist suggested, obviously desperate to fulfill Blakk's quota, "Like what they like? What they eat? Anything?". "Sorry, squirt," Chance sighed as her gaze trailed around the cavern, "Your boss agreed to the idea that I wouldn't help you. You're on your own here!". "You're kidding," the blonde growled to which Chance grinned, "Unfortunately, I'm not!".

"Hey, Shane," the icy eyed teen turned her attention towards the Shane Gang's current leader. "Yeah," Eli answered and the conartist jabbed her thumb at Twist as she smirked, "Did I or did I not agree to lead you here if you left me out of doing the dirty deeds?". "That's what we agreed on," Will's son muttered and Chance grinned down at the slug on her shoulder. The 'thuglett' looked just as pleased as she did. "Then its settled, "Chance told the wind.

"Listen, kid," Twist growled as he grabbed ahold of Chance's tank's collar and lifted her a few inches into the air. The blonde divided the distance between them by half as he snarled up at her. "Play time's over," he growled as the Shane Gang began to finger their blasters, "I want answer's! And I want them now!". Chance's smile had disappeared, along with the playful look in her eyes. On the other end of Twist's arm, the icy eyed teen stared at him with a look of obvious lack of concern. It was as if she were staring down at a discarded toy. "Then find them yourself," she simply said, "Your boss agreed to this. If you're going to play the blame game, make him your target.". "Stop trying to weasel your way out of this," Twist growled and tightened his grip on her tank top, "I'm not leaving until I get some answers!".

"Twist," Eli's voice warned and the blonde's emerald eyes darted over towards Will's son. The leader had gotten to his feet and had his blaster at the ready. "Chance is telling the truth," Eli said firmly, "Both Blakk and I agreed that, if she lead us here, that we couldn't get her involved in a fight or ask her for help. That was the deal, Twist. Now put her down and we can try again.". "Not happening, Eli," Twist growled as his emerald eyes darted back to Chance. "Now," the blonde barked as he tightened his grip even further on Chance's shirt, "start talking!".

"Fine."

"See," the blonde muttered as he lowered Chance to the ground, "Was that so hard?". "Chance," Trixie muttered, earning herself a quick glare from their guide herself. "I'll show you," Chance muttered as she took a couple steps back from Twist. "That's better," the blonde grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest. However, movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Just as he looked in the direction of where he had seen the motion, a blaster was pointed directly at him. She pulled the trigger just as he realized that there was a rammstone inside.

As Twist fell to the ground, unconscious, the goons he had been traveling with stumbled to get their own blasters ready. However, the rammstone had bounced off the blonde and had used the goons to play pinball. Within a mere matter of seconds, every one of Blakk's subordinates were either out cold or on the floor, disabled.

Chance sighed and flipped some hair out of her face. She glanced over at the Shane Gang and met their bewildered gazes. "Hey," she muttered, "Its nothing personal, okay?". The last thing he heard before something hard slammed itself into the back of his head was, "Our agreement's invalid now.".


	7. Chapter 7

**Code**

When his senses started to return, the cavern had become warm. Oddly warm. When they had entered, the air had been cool. But now? It was..._hot_.

With a little more effort than he had expected, Eli managed to open his eyes, even if only halfway. His effort was rewarded with a world of blurs. However, he was able to make Chance's familiar form. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a groan as his head began to spin. A warm hand pressed itself against his cheek. It smelled like Night Light Cavern.

He managed to open his left eye again and watched as Chance's mouth moved. He heard noise, but he wasn't able to comprehend what she was saying. He wanted to ask what she had just told him, but the sound of an engine lulled him back to sleep. The scent of milk and wildflowers followed him into his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Confidentiality Contract**

The second time his senses returned, the scent of milk and wildflowers was gone. The warm hand had disappeared as well. And, when he managed to open his eyes, he noticed that Chance's form had been replaced by an all-too-familiar one. It was Kord.

"Bro," the cave troll's voice echoed inside his ears, "Bro! Wake up!". "Kord," Will's son muttered, his mind still in a haze. The cave troll sighed in relief and straightened up. "You feeling okay," Kord asked as his leader sat up. "Yeah," Eli grunted and held his head, "A little dizzy, but...I think I'll be okay.". "I think Chance drugged us," Kord muttered as he pat his leader's back. "Yeah," Will's son muttered, "I think so, too.". Raising his head, Eli asked, "But why? It wasn't our fault that Twist lost it!". "Just as you got knocked out," Kord replied, "she said that our agreement was invalid. I don't think we're to blame for any of this.".

"And what about everyone else," Eli asked as he glanced around. They had been left to die in the middle of the canyon. Well, he didn't know if it was the middle, but they were definitely somewhere in the same canyon they'd entered just a couple hours back. Kord nodded behind him, and Eli noticed his other comrades unconscious bodies. "Trixie," Eli cried out as he tried to get to his feet, "Pronto!". "Whoa," the cave troll stopped him and forced him to sit back down, "Easy there, bro! They're just out cold! Just like we were!". Eli returned his sea blue gaze to Kord and asked, "What about Twist and his friends?". Kord shrugged. "Don't know," the mechanic answered, "I haven't seen high or low of them since I came around!".

"Chance probably dropped them off somewhere near Blakk's," Will's son muttered, feeling rather relieved at the idea that they might still be alive. "If we're lucky," Kord mused, "she's left them somewhere near the Shadow Clan's!". Eli grinned up at his mechanic with a rather pained smile. "Now, now," he muttered as he got to his feet.

Another dizzy spell caused Will's son to pause and hold his head. As the cave troll stood, he asked, "You going to be okay, bro?". "Yeah," Eli muttered as his head began to steady. Just what had Chance done to them?!

Eli raised his head with a small sigh. A better question was how long had they been out? With the situation they were in, time was of the essence.

"We should get going," the sea eyed teen murmured, "Let's get back to the hideout and then we can work our way from there!". "Sounds good to me," Kord answered as he turned to their two unconscious companions, "I'll get the other two and then we can head out!". "Okay," Eli muttered, his mind preoccupied. He was far too busy trying to recall what Chance could have said to notice the wary glance Kord gave him over his shoulder.

Eli replayed the memory over and over inside his head. But whatever Chance had tried to tell him had been lost in translation. He hoped it hadn't been important.

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Well, at least he had solved one mystery! Now he knew why Chance's smell was so pleasant! However, there were far more questions than there were answers! For instance, who was Chance's father? And why had he hired a thug to work in his bar? And what exactly were the glowbellies?

But one question bothered him the most. He had almost got his answer, before Twist had so rudely interrupted. Why in the world did Chance have two blasters?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Your sponsorship would be much appreciated.**

It had taken Trixie about twenty minutes longer than her leader or the mechanic to regain consciousness. Pronto was a different matter. It took the molenoid at least half an hour after they returned to the hideout to wake.

As they headed back towards their home, Kord explained what she had missed. Naturally, Trixie was just as confused as they were as to why they had been knocked out as well. With a little discussion, they all came to the answer that Chance was just being cautious and left it at that.

While he was out, Pronto missed out on helping formulate the plan. However, all three doubted he would have been much help to begin with. And, once the four were awake and ready, they returned to the bar where it had all began. Mason's Pub.

"Sorry, pumpkin, but," Chance stopped herself as she noticed the Shane Gang standing in the bar's door. The indifferent frown on her face turned into a small 'o'. Standing on the other side of table was nobody but Dr. Blakk himself. A goon stood on either side of him. "What seems to be the problem, Chance," Blakk asked, unaware of their presence. "The _problem_," Eli answered for the icy eyed teen, "is that your pupil ruined our deal!". He didn't have to see his face to know that Blakk was frowning.

"My, my," the evil mastermind said as he turned to face them, "If it isn't the Shane Gang! What brings you to this fine estate?". "Don't play dumb, Blakk," Trixie growled, "You know exactly why we're here!". "Because _you're_ here for the same reason," Chance noted, resulting in a glare from her former client. She grinned to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. The way her feet were propped up onto the table made it obvious that she was enjoying herself.

Returning his attention to the Shane Gang, Blakk glared at his opponents as he said, "Twist is still rather..._emotional_. He's still a little rough around the edges. A mistake here and there is to be expected. And, seeing as how the rewards of finding these slugs is quite a reward in itself, I took the liberty in fixing his mistake myself. But, what brings the infamous Shane Gang here? Don't tell me one of you messed up as well!". "Not exactly," Kord answered, "Because of _your_ pupil, we got the boot out of there!". "Looks like there _is_ a good side to all this," Blakk grinned, "doesn't it?".

"Chance," Eli said simply as he walked towards and past Blakk. "What seems to be the problem, Shane," the icy eyed teen cocked her head to the side slightly as he placed his hands onto the table's surface. "Surely, you realize that it wasn't our fault that Twist attacked you," Will's son said, "So I don't see how its fair that we got punished.". Chance's grin grew as she mused, "I guess you have a point, babe!". "So you'll lead us back to Night Light Cavern," Eli asked as he straightened up. "Maybe," the bar's owner muttered as her gaze wandered, "Maybe not! After all, what will I get out of this little agreement?". "What else do you want," Eli asked.

The icy eyed teen allowed her head to roll back until she was staring at the counter behind her. "Hmm," she muttered, "What _do_ I want? I already have your soul, after all! What more do I want?". "Chance," Blakk said, beginning to realize his position in this situation, "I'll give you anything you ask if you merely help me obtain these slugs!". "Don't want to," Chance simply said. "Don't want to," Blakk asked and Chance raised her head.

A very mischievous smile had made itself at home on her face as she cooed, "I do have standards, you know! And I don't see someone who's pupil attacked me very trustworthy!". Blakk winced, beaten.

Chance grinned at the sight and her icy gaze returned to Eli. "So," she said, "if I lead you back to Night Light, may I come over to your house any time I want?". "If that's what you'd like," Eli smiled.

"I like you, Shane," Chance said, "You don't mind getting your hands dirty!". "Thanks," Will's son raised an eyebrow at her comment, "I think?". The icy eyed teen giggled to herself.

"You can't be serious," Blakk said, causing Chance's indifferent frown to return. "Oh, you're still here," she glared up at her former client, "Sorry, cupcake, but that whole overlord thing you got going on is _so_ last year!". Blakk winced and spun around. With his hands behind his back, the infamous namesake made his way to the door, a scowl upon his face. His two bodyguards glanced down at Chance and back at their employer before following suit. And, just before he left, Blakk turned and set his stern glare straight on Chance.

"This will not be the last you see of me, miss," Blakk growled, "I can promise you that!". Chance rolled her eyes at his threat and shooed him off. "Go on," she returned his glare as she said, "Get out of here! Your old man stench is stinking up the place!". Blakk winced and turned to leave. The other three members of the Shane gang moved aside to let him through. And, as he passed, all three glared him down. And so the door shuts on yet another scene to this wonderful tale!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lets discuss this over dinner**

"Um," Trixie muttered as the umpteenth miner joined his companions at the counter, "Would someone mind explaining to me why we're not out searching for those slugs?". As the miner passed, Chance gave the man a firm high five. The icy eyed teen seemed rather relaxed, despite the tense situation she found herself in.

"Loosen up, Red," Chance smiled as she watched her and the Shane Gang's slugs interact. Ted seemed quite comfortable around his new friends. Pico, one of her two thugletts, two jellyfish and an arachnet were all communicating in that chirping and squeaking way slugs do. They seemed to be getting along. Her two slyrens, Siren and Melody, and her rammstone, Simon, were having a friendly game of dog pile with another rammstone. Simon and Harry, her two arachnets, were playing a game of jump rope with any slug who wanted to join in. She had to admit, she was rather sad that Rico couldn't join in. The poor thing probably got sick of clinging to Ted all day anyways.

"I'll show you Night Light tomorrow," Chance finished, "For now, you can just relax!". "Yeah, Trixie," Pronto drew out every word as he patted the redhead's back, "Relax!". Trixie eyed Pronto suspiciously, her worries forgotten.

"You _do_ realize that Blakk won't stop until he gets those slugs," Eli muttered, "right?". "Yeah," Chance answered, her playful tone a lot less playful, "I know. But you shouldn't worry a hair on that little head!". "Why not," Will's son asked, "Blakk said he would and will do anything to get to those slugs! Aren't you worried at all?". "Nope," the icy eyed teen grinned at him, "It took you guys about two hours! And you came with zilch!". Pointing her index finger at him, she circled it around as her fox like grin returned, "There's a reason those babies are believed to be a rumor, Shane! Blakk won't find them!". "Besides," Chance continued as she flung both hands to the back of her head, "a little time off won't kill you!".

"I guess you're right," Eli grinned a little himself and Chance giggled at his compliance, "See? You look more relaxed already! Now then, are you sure you guys don't want anything to eat? Once the rest of the bunch get here, you won't be able to hear too much!".

Being the good hostess she was, Chance bought Pronto food. Given, nobody else took her up on her offer out of hospitality. And, seeing as how Pronto was the only one who wanted anything to eat, or said anything about it, Chance teased him over and over about how she owed him.

And, just as she had promised, the bar had gone up in flames once everyone had arrived. Or once everyone had their fair share of spirits. Whichever one had occurred first!

Kord whistled out in amazement and said, "This place went from a ghost town to a festival under two hours!". "I wonder if everyone here is from the mines," Trixie muttered. "Of cough fair snot," Pronto said through a mouth full of bug legs, "Sum of Rem are criminals!". "Criminals," Kord asked, "What're criminals doing here?!". The molenoid swallowed and answered as if it were obvious, "They're Chance's friends!". "Friends," Eli asked, "She's friends with criminals?". "She's also friends with Pronto," Trixie pointed out, causing the molenoid to stiffen.

"Hey," the molenoid snapped as his friends burst into laughter, "Being friends with the magnificent Pronto is a gift!". "Yeah, right," Kord chuckled, "And so is having Blakk as an enemy!". Pronto crossed his arms over his chest and fumed quietly in his seat, enveloped in the sound of laughter.

"How you doing, Mole-face," an all-too-familiar voice asked from behind without warning as two hands grabbed his shoulders. The molenoid nearly jumped out of his own skin with a scream. It only encouraged his friends to laugh more. "Jeez," Chance gave him a lop sided grin as she put her hands to her hips, "What's dancing around in your pants?". Pronto was unable to answer. He was far too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

"Do they do this," Trixie managed to ask as she wiped a tear from her eye, "every night?". "No," Pronto sighed as he hopped back into his seat. "Just on Saturdays," an unfamiliar voice answered from behind Trixie. The redhead turned and noticed the small elderly man from before standing behind her. His cane stood at attention under his hand.

"Hello," the redhead grinned as the other two males finally noticed the small man standing before her, "I'm Trixie!". "Mason," the elder nodded curtly, "Chance's father.". The whole table went silent at that. Chance's father? The same Chance who had begun a conversation with the table next to them? Chance as if the conartist Chance?

"Don't give me that look," Mason chuckled, "I know what you're all thinking! And, no, I didn't have an affair with a younger woman! Its far more simple than that!". "Then," Eli muttered, still taken back by the news, "how _do_ you know Chance?". "I adopted her," Mason grinned, "Poor thing didn't have much to begin with! And the more the merrier, I say!". Eli could see where Chance got her playful attitude from. Mason seemed a bit of an eccentric himself!

"Now then," Mason said, "Enough about me! Tell me about yourselves! Chance already had my interest when I heard she had met one of the Shane Gang! But this tops the cake!". And so each member introduced themselves. And so the group found another friend in Mason.

He didn't know how much time had passed before someone got up on the table and began to sing. They weren't very good, actually. However, the rest of the bar soon began to join in and the horrible singing melded into a loud chorus of voices. Eli found the event rather amusing. After all, the men seemed to have long since forgotten the world outside the bar. And, even if for a little while, he was able to say the same about himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Trauma is an amazing teacher**

The next day, as she had agreed to, Chance led them back to Night Light Cavern. From there, they resumed their search for the allusive glowbelly slugs. Their guide went back to sitting on the large pile of rocks by the door.

"Okay," Eli said with his hands on his hips, "We've already searched this place once! Did anyone find anything?". "Nothing," Kord answered. "Sorry, Eli," Trixie smiled painfully. "I may be the best tracker in the world but," Pronto deflated as he said, "these slugs have evaded my ever sensitive nose!".

Eli winced at his report before he said, "Well, let's keep looking, okay? I'm sure we'll see something sooner or later!". A sudden noise caught his attention and he turned in the direction to find the source. Sadly, he had turned around only to see Chance grinning to herself. "What's so funny," Trixie asked, to which Chance replied, "You really think you can find them, don't you, Shane? Have you already forgotten what I said?". "Eli," Kord muttered out of suspicion. "There's a reason nobody believes in the glowbellies," Will's son repeated what he had been told and asked, "Am I correct, Chance?".

"Spot on," Chance mused, her icy eyes fixed on Eli like they were playing a game of cat and mouse. And, judging by the grin on her face, he knew she was the cat in this situation.

"Oh come _on_," Trixie groaned, "I'm sure the little guys are around here somewhere!". "Well, you're certainly not going to find out by sitting around here," Chance's wolf like gaze locked itself onto the redhead, "now is it?". "Chance is right," Eli said and he turned back around to face his friends, "We need to start looking before Blakk gets here!". "Right," the mechanic nodded and the group resumed their search. But, before he did, Eli glanced over his shoulder at Chance.

The teen was watching him as well. The predator like look in her eyes had left but her grin still remained. "Take a picture," she said after god knows how long of silence, "It's going to last a lot longer than I might!". "Sorry," Eli muttered as his gaze returned to Night Light Cavern. "Its cool," he heard Chance muse.

Burpy peered up at him in curiosity as he made his way deeper and deeper into the cavern. Speaking loud enough so that only his Infernus would hear, Will's son muttered, "I swore she was going to pull a disappearing act on us!". And, with his suspicions dealt with, he went to work on finding those slugs!

He walked past Pronto, who was occupied with a small bush of the glowing vegetation, and Kord, who was turning over every rock he met. He didn't see Trixie as he strode on, but he knew she was still somewhere in the cavern, searching just as hard as the rest of them.

Eli stopped when he came to a small pond of the glowing liquid that ran through the cavern in tiny rivers. He knelt down beside it and examined the odd liquid. He couldn't even see his own reflection in it! He couldn't see anything but its pure teal glow! He winced and glanced over at Burpy. The Infernus stared back, looking just as disgruntled as he did. Returning his attention to the pool of water, he slowly but surely dipped one finger inside its surface.

It was like sticking your finger inside a glass of cool water. He didn't feel any different so he stuck another finger inside. Nothing. And another joined the party. He continued this process of waiting five or so minutes before dipping a finger into the pool. And, even when his whole hand was submerged, he didn't notice any changes. The only difference was that he had his whole hand in a pool of an unknown liquid!

Eli pulled his hand out and, with the idea that it really was just normal water, dried his hands on his pants. He glanced over at Burpy once more. The Infernus seemed rather shocked by the results. Eli shrugged and stood up. "Guess its just normal water, after all," he muttered as he resumed his walk through Night Light, "Huh, Burpy?".

Twenty or so minutes had passed since then and yet he had still not reached the back of the cavern. He could see it, sure! But actually touching it was a completely different matter. He sighed and put his hands to his hips.

"This place is a lot bigger than it actually looks, I guess," he noted as he examined his surroundings. The giant stone pillars that connect the ceiling and floor were solid, aside from the dents and marks on them. If the glowbellies truly did exist, they wouldn't be able to hide inside of any of the stone pillars.

But the giant mushrooms and the small ferns were a completely different matter. The slugs would be able to conceal themselves inside on of the bushes and-! Eli's eyes widened as realization hit him. And they wouldn't look any more out of the ordinairy! They _did_ have the word 'glow' in their name after all!

Burpy hopped off his shoulder as he darted to one of the nearby bushes. The Infernus silently watched in wonder as his friend began to pull up the ferns like they were weeds. After at least eight plants had been pulled up from their roots, Burpy chirped out of curiousity.

Without glancing over his shoulder, Will's son continued to grab and pull up the glowing vegetation as he said, "Hey, Burpy! Come over here and help me out, would you?". He sounded excited, as if he had just found the meaning of life. Burpy tilted his head at the slugs still sitting in their containers. Banger shrugged, causing the Infernus to sigh and hop on over to join his friend. This guy could be so weird sometimes!

A little over an hour later, Will's son returned to the front of the cavern. His hands were covered in dirt and Burpy really wasn't any better. Trixie and Kord stared at him in pure curiosity and Pronto slept.

"What," he grinned as he hid his hands behind his back. "Uh, bro," the mechanic muttered and pointed to his leader's dirt stained face, "What have you been doing back there?". "Same things you guys were," Eli answered.

However, their reunion was cut short as a laughter echoed throughout the cavern. It was a warm laugh, filled with amusement. And, upon turning around, they noticed that Chance was doubled over, holding her gut as she cackled. "He figured it out," she laughed, "He figured it out! Oh floppers! He actually figured it out!". Eli grinned, despite the fact that Chance may have been laughing _at_ him. "What's so funny," Trixie asked.

They had to wait ten more minutes for Chance to calm down. The idea that Eli had figured out something must have been really amusing. That, or she found the sight of the leader of the famous Shane Gang covered in dirt just as fascinating as the rest of them.

"Oh man," Chance sighed, her goofy grin unwilling to leave her face. She wiped a tear from her eye as she muttered, "You figured it out, huh, Shane?". "Of course," Eli answered as he crossed his arms over his chest, "How else could I have gotten so dirty?". Chance giggled a little at his comment and flopped onto her back. "Someone finally understood," she muttered, "And here I thought it would remain a secret forever!".

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on," Trixie asked, still just as confused as Kord was. "You know how the glowbellies have the word 'glow' in their name," Eli asked, to which she cautiously muttered, "Yeah. So?". "Well," Will's son nodded towards the rest of the cavern, "so does everything else in here!". And he knew they understood by the way their faces lit up.

Both his mechanic and his tech savvy friend dashed back into the forest of glowing vegetation, leaving him alone with his slugs, a sleeping molenoid and Chance. "Oh man," Chance muttered, catching his attention, "I can't stop grinning! It hurts but I can't stop!". As she sat up again, Eli's smile grew as he said, "You're really happy about this, aren't you?". "Of course," the icy eyed teen muttered, holding her gut, "Nobody's ever figured that out before! They always thought the glowbellies would stand out like a nose on a face! I like you even more now, Shane!". "That's good," he raised an eyebrow at her, "right?". She shrugged, "Its your call on that one.".

He rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to his two conscious teammates. They were so busy scouring the bushes that they had already began to sweat. And they were so sweating so much, they had begun to shine a little themselves. Eli sighed under his breath at the sight. At last they had something to go on now.

"Hey, Chance," he asked, to which he heard her make a noise of acknowledgement. He returned his gaze to her as he said, "You never did tell me why you carry two blasters.". Chance sighed and scratched the back of her head. Her grin had disappeared. "I guess I didn't," she mused, "did I?".

"I only carry two blasters because," Chance began, right before Pronto gave a really loud snore in his sleep. Chance's gaze instantly went to the molenoid as her mouth began to look restrained. She was about to laugh again. "I don't my slugs to," Chance's grin grew with each word as she finished her thought, "to be lonely!". And with his question answered, she burst into another giggle fit.

He sighed with a weary smile upon his face. She was like a little kid. A little kid who knew how to make deals, but a little kid nonetheless! As she began to calm down, he asked, "Can you do fusion shots, though?". "I could," Chance sighed as she flopped back onto her back, "But I don't want to.". "Why not," Eli asked, "You could become more powerful!". "Exactly," Chance muttered, causing him to flinch, "I don't want to become stronger. I like everything exactly the way it is! Its nicer this way." "Nicer," Will's son asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Its nicer than having to fight for my life every day. Much nicer.". "You," he began before the icy eyed teen sat up. Her smile wasn't as playful as it had been. It seemed rather..._sad_, actually. "Don't you have a slug to be searching for," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Behind those icy eyes**

She silently watched as Will's son disappeared into the eerie glow of the surrounding vegetation. And, only when he was out of ear shot, did her grip tighten. Shoot. Why did she have to go and do that?! Why in the world did she have to go and say all that?! They had only met a couple days ago! And here she was spilling her life story to the guy! Something was wrong here. For instance, why did he even care? Chance silently eyed the pillars that connected the floor and the ceiling as she tried to bury the resurfaced memories. Why did he care?

A concerned chirp came from the slug sitting atop her shoulder. She didn't have to met his gaze to know that he knew she wasn't doing too well. "Don't worry," she lied through her teeth, "I'm fine.". But the truth was that she was far from fine. Her trembling hand slightly tightened its grip on her leg even further. And a tiny hand began to stroke her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Deal with the Devil**

"Heyo," a familiar playful voice called out. And, upon straightening up and glancing around, Eli couldn't say he was very surprised when he noticed Chance sitting on the cap of the large mushroom before him. "Hey," Will's son grinned lightly as his guide's appearance. "Find anything yet," the icy eyed teen hugged her knees to her stomach as she peered down at his latest interest. "Not yet," he sighed and returned his gaze to the puddle he had been inspecting. Burpy glanced up at his owner and chirped curiously.

"I wonder why," Chance mused sarcastically as she, too, eyed the pool of eerie liquid. "Hey, Chance," Eli raised his head and met her icy gaze, "What's this stuff I've been seeing around the cavern anyways?". Her fox like reappeared.

"I don't know," she muttered as she began to swing her legs off the side of the cap like pendulums. "I don't think I know," she continued and let her head roll to the side, "I don't think I think!". "So you don't know," Eli raised an eyebrow at the answer he'd received.

"That's for you to decide," Chance grinned down at him. For some reason, the gesture unnerved him slightly. Maybe it was that grin. Maybe it was because she was making him feel small. Or it was probably because she just never gave a straight answer. Eli rolled his eyes as Chance hopped off the mushroom's cap.

"Are you always this weird," he muttered as Burpy returned to his rightful place on his shoulder. "Are you always this hard headed," was her response. A question answered with a question. Well, there was his answer! "Do you need me or something," Will's heir sighed as he sat back down before the puddle. "Do I or don't I," Chance began that weird way of answering again, "I can't remember!". "Then it must not have been that important," Eli replied as he resumed his investigation of the odd liquid before him. "So you don't want lunch," Chance asked.

He paused and raised his head. "What's the catch," he raised an eyebrow at the teen above him. Chance's grin grew at his reply.

He silently watched as Chance slid off the edge of the mushroom's cap and landed on the cavern's floor below. Clapping her hands together, the icy eyed teen grinned sweetly as she tilted her head slightly, "Oh, come now! Do I really seem like the type of person to make a deal at every corner?". "Yep," was his reply. That sweet smile immediantely gave way to a tongue that flopped out of her mouth. "Jerk," she growled and Will's son chuckled, "And you're a handful, but that's not really anything new, now is it?".

Chance's icy eyes rolled around in their sockets as she sighed, almost sounding exasperated. She shoved her hands in her pockets and met his gaze. "No, but really," she answered, her tone now blase', "I'm giving up a really good offer to be a good person! You want anything or not?". What with the attitude all of a sudden?

"If you'd be so kind," Eli grinned a little and Chance sighed, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?". "Considering who I'm talking to," was his reply, "yeah, it was.". "I feel like I need to bop you one, Shane," Chance simply said. "Who says bop anymore," was his argument and Chance glared at him, "I do! And so does everyone else in this town!". Eli chuckled at her irritation and nodded towards the direction of the entrance, "Get going, before all that nice turns to naughty again!". "Its a little late for that," she mused. "What was that," he asked and Chance called out as she began head in the direction of the cavern's entrance, "Nothing!".

"You and those vague answers," he grinned as he watched her pass by. "If I ever give you a straight answer," Chance mirrored his smile, "then I'm probably lying!". "Pretend like I said nothing," was his answer.

"Well now," Chance sighed with a grin as he passed through the bar's open doorway, "I remember why that kid's my favorite again!". "I honestly didn't see you as the type to forget anything," a familiar voice answered as she shut the door behind her. Her expression didn't change as she noticed that the blonde from a couple days back had returned. And this time, he had a blaster pointed at Mason's head. Chance didn't have to be a genius to know that there was a ghoul inside the barrel.

"Why hello," Chance grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Fancy seeing you again!". "The pleasure's all mine," her ex-client returned the smile as he replied, "although it saddens me to know we wouldn't have met under different circumstances!". "Get to the point, kid," Chance growled, "I don't have all day!". The blonde paused and, as he was trying to come up with a come back, Chance's icy gaze flickered to her adoptive father's.

"Where's Larry," she muttered. Mason nodded towards the bar and answered, "The kid got to him before he could even pull out a blaster!". Chance returned his gaze to Twist and grinned, "Impressive! If you can take down a guy like that, you _must _know your way around a battlefield!".

"Like how you know your way around a conversation," the blonde cocked an eyebrow at her and Chance smile sweetly, "Cute.". Despite the grin on her face, her tone was rather irritated. Why? Why else? She was not in the mood to play with Blakk right now! Much less one of his lapdogs. . .

"So," the icy eyed teen tilted her head slightly, "you needed something or what?". "Yeah," the blonde answered, "Blakk needs the info on those slugs and you need this old man! So, lets make a deal!". And, before he could say anything else, Chance simply said, "Don't want to.".

Twist paused and stared at her a moment, rather taken back. "Don't," he muttered, "want to?". "Did I stutter," Chance raised an eyebrow at him as she answered his question with one of her own. "N-No, but," Twist began and glanced down at Mason, obviously taken back by Chance's responses. "Listen, kid," Chance barked, and Twist's gaze returned to meet her own. "That old fart might have time to take over Slugterra," she jabbed a finger dead at the blonde, "but I don't! Unlike your whiny brat of a boss, I have deals to make, scores to settle and slugs to feed! Now, if you would so kind as to dismiss yourself before I turn you into a wall ornament!". A chorus of growling slugs filled the bar, but they weren't able to fill the silence Chance's words had left behind.

"I'm being serious here," Chance growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah," Twist finally answered in a growl, "and so am I.". Happy Feet silently watched as the blonde got to his feet and shoved Mason forwards. "Oh, my," the elder breathed as he stumbled to a stop. "Since you don't have time to spare," Twist grinned, "it looks like you're going to have to make some! After all, Blakk won't like it if he doesn't get what he wants!". Happy Feet met her adoptive father's gaze. She mirrored the grin on his face. Blakk's luck had just run out.

"Spoiled thing, that man."


	14. Chapter 14

**An Insurance Policy**

"When did Chance say she was getting back," Kord sighed from where he sat against Chance's favorite pile of rocks. "She didn't," Eli, who sat on the very top rock, muttered, "Sorry, guess I should have asked, huh?". "Probably," the mechanic answered.

"You know, Eli," Trixie spoke up from where she stood against a giant mushroom before the pile, "You've been awful trusting of someone we just met a couple days ago!". "Yeah," the cave troll beneath him agreed with the redhead, "Chance isn't exactly my idea of a trustworthy person, if you catch my drift!". "Okay," Will's legacy rolled his eyes at their comments and answered with, "Sure, she doesn't seem right in the head! But, when I look at how she sassed Blakk and still agreed to help _us_ out, I don't see why we shouldn't trust her!".

"Because, the last time I checked, she's not exactly right in the head," the redhead argued and the cave troll took Trixie's side as he said, "Not to mention we really don't know that much about her!". "Be careful, Eli," Pronto muttered from where he lie on the cavern's floor, "Happy Feet is not one to be taken lightly!".

"You got that right, Mole-Face!"

"Oh," the molenoid rolled his head over slightly to see that fox like grin lighting up Chance's features once more. Holding up a plastic bag, she grinned down at him, "Miss me, babe?". "Why in Slugterra would the magnificent me miss a scum bag like you," Pronto growled and Chance feigned innocence as she whined, "Why, what ever are you talking about, Mr. Fantastic? Talking to a young dame such as myself like that? How mean!". "Y-Young da-," Pronto sputtered, obviously surprised by her claim and Chance cut him off with, "Don't forget you owe me, Mole-Face.".

Pronto sat up and glared up at her smiling face as she straightened up. "Hard to forget when you keep bringing it up," he growled and Chance rolled her eyes, dismissing his hostility without a second thought. "I guess you got a point," she mused as she dropped the bag on his lap, causing the molenoid to jump out of surprise. Pronto whipped his head back up to meet her gaze, only to find that she had begun enjoying a juice box.

The molenoid eyed her cautiously before he began to inspect the bag's contents. However, he soon cried out, "Hey! There's nothing in her but sandwiches!". "Gee," Happy Feet rolled her eyes and muttered, "Talk about respect!". "Just sandwiches," Trixie asked as she walked over and peered over the molenoid's shoulder, only to find he was telling the truth. Inside the plastic bag, four zip-lock bag held two sandwiches within each of them. "You're kidding," the redhead mused as Pronto turned his glare of the culprit. "Just who do you think I am," he cried out, "After everything the magnificent Pronto has done today, this is nowhere near enough to fill me up!". Avoiding their gazes, Happy Feet muttered, "Sorry, Mr. Magnificent.". She sounded rather guilty.

"Wait," Eli muttered as he jabbed a finger at the icy eyed teen, "did you make those?". "Had no choice," was her answer, "Larry's out cold!". "After dealing with you all day," Eli mused, "I can only wonder why.".

"Heard that," Chance barked and Eli quickly looked away, hoping she wouldn't hold it over his head. Which, naturally, she did. "If you're going to give me lip," he could practically hear the grin on her face as she said, "you might as well do me a favor!". "Like what," Kord asked for him as Eli returned his gaze to the one known as Happy Feet. "Something I don't like doing," was her answer.

And, even after they had finished lunch, Chance still refused to fill him in on what she had in mind. But, judging by the way she was grinning as she dragged him by the wrist, he knew he probably wouldn't like the answer. "Hey," she snapped, causing his thoughts to flee like deer from a pack of starving wolves. "What," he muttered, rather wary of what she was going to ask of him. "You going to drive me out there or not," was her demand. "Out where," Will's son raised an eyebrow at the two icy eyes watching him. "Wherever I tell you to take me," was her response and she pushed him towards Lucky.

Eli stumbled to a stop before he broke his nose on the mecha's side and straightened up. He turned around to face Chance, only to have her walk right past him. "Anything else you would like to tell me," he asked with a lop-sided grin. "Yeah," she mirrored his smile as she answered, "I have no idea how to drive this thing!". He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You're impossible," he sighed as he hopped on.

Despite what she said, Chance really wasn't very clear about where she wanted to go aside from basic 'this way's and 'that way's. Besides that, she had turned around and was using him as a backrest once more. He would have asked her to sit right and give better directions, but he highly doubted she would have actually complied. However, he swore he began to hear noises from the passenger leaning on him after about a half an hour later.

And soon, those noises became a song that was faintly sung.

_Somewhere in the cavern, I saw a slug!_

_A slug who drank everything!_

_A slug drank selfishly!_

_And so all the lakes and streams were reduced to nothing!_

For some reason, the lyrics sounded familiar. However, if he had heard them before, he couldn't quite recall where. So, when Chance paused, he made his move.

"Where have I heard that song before," he pretended to mutter to himself and felt the icy eyed teen behind him tense quickly. "What," she asked, "you mean that song?". "Yeah," Eli grinned over his shoulder, "That one you were just singing!". "The one I wasn't finished singing," she growled without facing him. "Sorry," Will's son muttered as his passenger sat up with a sigh. "It sounds familiar because it is," Chance answered and resumed leaning against him, "We sang it Saturday!". "Its a pretty song," he replied, "What's it called?". "Honestly," Happy Feet sighed, "I don't know myself. Dad always sang it to me as a kid!".

"Mason sings," he muttered, half in question and half in surprise. "Yep," Chance grinned, "He really likes that song! He's always humming it!". "Is that so," Eli mused with a grin.

And then, the conversation he had with his passenger resurfaced inside his head. He wanted to ask, but. . Chance could do one of two things. She could, one, hate him forever, or, two, give him some sort of answer. He knew asking about it was a leap of faith in their relationship , but. . .And, just as he was about to ask, Chance cut him off as she said, "You can stop here if you want!".

And so, Lucky slowed to a stop. Eli glanced around as his passenger hopped off Lucky and began to stretch. To his right, there was a large crack in the dunes. Even from where he was, Eli could tell that the drop was fairly deep! And, to his left, were the steppes and cliffs he had become familiar with. "But," he returned his gaze to Chance as she finished easing her stiff muscles, "there's nothing out here!".

"For you," Happy Feet grinned over her shoulder, "there's not! But, I got something going on out here that needs to be taken care of real quick!". Her arms fell back to her sides as she turned to face him. "You don't mind waiting up here for a sec, do you," she grinned with a tilt of the head. "No," he muttered, becoming wary of what he had become involved in. And then he realized she had said 'up here'. Which meant-! "Chance," he called after her as she hopped off the side off the drop.

"Thanks, Shane! I need you would understand!"

If he had any arguments, Chance wasn't able to stick around so that she could humor him! Instead, gravity had grown lonely and demanded her attention. The belt filled with sand that hung around her hip wasn't any help, either. But, she hadn't lost an argument yet and she certainly wasn't going to lose to gravity!

Chance took a kick off the wall closest to her and hopped to the other side while putting some distance in between her and the abyss's surface. She repeated this process several times until she landed on a boulder at the bottom of the abyss. However, she found herself not in the middle of a narrow alley of rocks, but in the middle of Shadow Clan territory. She could already feel the piercing gazes sizing her up.

Happy Feet raised her head and glanced around. She sighed under her breath as the familiar sound of whispering and hissing began to surround her. "So," she muttered to nobody in particular, "anybody got a light?". She was stranger to danger. In fact she welcomed it! But, that was another story! Her time on the streets had heightened the senses she needed heightened. For instance, being able to hear people behind her. But she knew what was behind wasn't human. It was the leader of the Shadow Clan.

"About time you showed up," she muttered, even though she herself had just arrived. Something was gently placed on the front of her head and Chance's brows furrowed. She sighed in exasperation as she turned the translator around to how one was actually supposed to wear it. "Stop that," she muttered, "I'm not little anymore!". "So you think," a familiar voice filled her ears, "But you still require entertainment as well as supervision. Is that not the definition of a child?". She hated it when it did that!

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes and turned to make direct eye contact with her client, "Listen, I didn't stop by just to make small chat! I know something you might want to know!". "Fiery as ever," the leader answered, "I see Mason has been taking good care of you, young Guardian.". "Hey," Chance growled and jabbed a finger up at the feline creature, "You can rag on me all you like! Lay off the old man!". "I wasn't insulting him," it answered and Chance paused. "Oh," she muttered as she looked away, obviously embarrassed by the misunderstanding, "My bad.".

"Now then," the leader said, "what is it that you think I need to be aware of?". "Right," Chance sighed and scratched the back of her head, "I was getting to that!". Meeting its gaze, Happy Feet said sternly, "Blakk's newest lapdog came by earlier and kidnapped Gramps!". "I suspect it is due to your reluctance to help Blakk out," the leader raised an eyebrow down at her and she answered, "Only reason I could come up with!".

"How do you plan on dealing with this," the leader muttered and she simply said, "The only way we know how.". "By causing a ruckus, I presume," it asked and she grinned up at the leader cheekily, confirming its suspicions. "I thought as much," it sighed, almost as if exasperated with her answer.

Chance reached up to take the translator off before something else crossed her mind. "Oh," she said, "and Will's kid's gotten involved in all this, too!". "I see," it answered, "If we are to beat Thaddius, we shall require his assistance!". "You seriously trust him," she raised an eyebrow at its reaction. At this, the leader grinned, "Don't you?".


	15. Chapter 15

**Intermission**

_Somewhere in the cavern, I saw a slug!_

_A slug who drinks everything!_

He glanced over his shoulder, only to find Chance sitting atop Lucky's backside. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be too preoccupied with that song to acknowledge him. He smiled and sighed. Just who had he gotten himself involved with?

"Hey," he asked without looking back, "don't you have your own mecha or something?". Happy Feet had stopped about five minutes ago, and he took the opportunity when he saw it. "Hm," he felt her press even harder against him before she answered, "Yeah, but I like using my pawns whenever I can!". "You sound like Blakk," was his reply. "Hey," Chance growled, "don't go comparing me to that old fart! We are _nothing_ a like!". But, despite what she said, he could see how they were similar. The only difference between the two was that Chance didn't ghoul slugs!

And when he took into consideration that she had all that dark water in Night Light, he found himself very wary of his guide. "Hey," a hand knocked at the back of his head and a frustrated voice growled, "if I say Blakk and I are nothing a like, we _are _nothing alike! You follow?". "Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he tried to comfort the now sore spot on the back of his head.

"But why do you care," was her counter attack, "What goes on inside my head is no business of yours!". Eli winced, his original intention for bringing up the mecha being shot down as soon as he had seen an opening! "I know," he muttered, "I was just curious why you needed me to bring you all the way out here, that's all!". "Because," was her answer. Eli tensed as he waited for her to finish her thought.

She wasn't going to say-"I wanted you to," she finished. Nope! Eli sighed under his breath. When dealing with Chance, he always found there were any number of vague answers she could give. But the first idea that had popped into his head wasn't very vague. But, she would been lying if she had actually said that.

"What," he heard her coo from behind and tried to focus on getting them both back safely. "Did you think I was going to pull the old 'because I love you' trick," Chance continued, "Really?". He could feel that goofy grin boring into him. He really wanted her to go back to singing that song!

"C'mon," she cooed as she pinched his cheek, "Tell me the truth! You were, weren't you?". He sighed, not wasting the effort to make it silent. And her giggles echoed throughout the countless steppes and hills.

Chance had long since gotten bored with the idea that he might have actually wanted to hear her confess something and had resumed singing that nameless song. Eli himself had no arguments with this. After all, for the past two hours, he had been her plaything, to harm and to hurt as she pleased.

However, Eli slowed down as he paused by a ravine. "Hey," he muttered, "who are they?". "Hm," his passenger muttered before she tensed beneath him. He felt Lucky's weight shit dramatically as Chance snapped up into a sitting position. He watched helplessly as she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Dude, you _suck!_". "Chance," he snapped as the one with the ball grinned.

"You know," Chance eyed him without moving her head, "if you took time out of your day to stop nagging me, you might actually see something worth while!". "What does," he began before a chorus of cheers filled the area. He raised his head, only to find that the team had won. The losing team was actually smiling!

"See," she muttered, "they know what I'm talking about!". "I would hardly call what you just did 'advice'," he mused as he returned his gaze to the road ahead. However, Lucky bounced again as some weight left the mecha. He had two guesses as to what that might have been. And, upon turning around, he found it was the latter. "What're you doing," he asked, tempted to get off and drag her back on. "You guys can look for the glowbellies without me," she grinned over her shoulder, "After all, my only purpose in all this was to lead you to Night Light! You can find your way back on your own, can't you?". She didn't give him time to answer, given how she had already hopped into the ravine and all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Tender Topics**

When the Shane Gang had arrived, the game was already in tow. The large scoreboard overhead read _22-30_. And the men below were still going strong!

However, something about this game of Slugball was different. Like, how none of the players were cave trolls. They were actually pretty average looking Joes. Aside from the ability to sling the ball like it was nothing, anyways. But, nonetheless, everyone appeared to be enjoying the game. Well, the players were. The Shane Gang found that only other spectator was a man.

He sat atop a boulder on the edge of the dip into the ravine. He was too fascinated with the game below to notice their arrival. Judging by the bruises he was covered in, they assumed he had been replaced by a reserved player. And, only when Trixie called out to him, did the man finally acknowledge them. A cheeky grin made itself at home on his face as he noticed them. "Fellow slugball fans, I presume," the man asked in a scruff voice. He either had a sore throat or that was his normal voice. "Yeah," Kord answered as he scratched the back of his head, "So, who's playing?".

The man returned his gaze to the ravine and sighed, "I wouldn't call it a game, per se! More like practice!". "Oh," Kord breathed as he followed the man's gaze. "So," the man glanced back at them as he asked, "might I inquire as to who you four might be?". "We're," Pronto began before Trixie cut him off, "the Shane Gang! Chance is helping us find the glowbellies!". The redhead ignored the glare coming from the molenoid as the man replied, "Oh? The Shane Gang, huh? That girl always does get herself mixed up with the oddest bunch!".

"_Chance!_"

"I got it," a familiar voice called out as something hopped over Kord's shoulders. The cave troll, as well as the rest of the group, watched as their icy eyed guide scramble after the ball. The ball appeared to be traveling at least 25 miles per hour and yet she was keeping up with amazing ease. "Is that why they call her Happy Feet," Trixie pointed towards their guide as she spun around and caught the ball. "Not exactly," the man grinned, "but its probably as close as you'll ever see!". "What's that supposed to mean," she asked, rather irritated at his answer.

"Oh," the man gasped and clapped his hands together, "where are my manners?! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Jakob! Pleasure to meet you!". "Its," Eli began before something literally flew past him, "nice to meet you, too.". Jakob burst into laughter as the ball slammed itself into one of the player's faces, knocking the man over. The joyous noise melded with other chuckles and giggles.

"Dude," Chance joined Jakob and cupped her hands around her mouth, "you suck!". "Everyone sucks when you play, Chanceling," one of the laughing men answered. The icy eyed teen rolled her eyes as Kord asked, "Uh, Chanceling?".

"Hm," Chance glanced in their direction, only to notice their curious stares. "What," she shrugged with a cheeky grin, "I can't decide what people are going to call me!". "You got that right," Jakob chuckled and fist bumped Chance before she returned to the game.

Kord watched as everyone began to surround the now injured player. Chance had given him a nosebleed to say the least. "Chanceling," Eli raised an eyebrow in Jakob's direction and the man smiled, "Been calling her that since Mason brought her home!". "I can hear you," said teen shouted over her shoulder and Jakob chuckled. "Love you too, pumpkin," he called out and she rolled her eyes at the response.

"Man," Trixie sighed as she watched the icy eyed teen return to her conversation, "I'd love to mett her parents!". "We all would, Red," Jakob mused and, upon returning her sights to the man, she found him eyeing Chance. The look on his face was distant, as if the idea had thrown him into deep thought. "You mean," the redhead asked, "you don't know who her parents are?". "Nobody does," Jakob muttered, "Everyone who works for Mason would rather leave their past _in_ the past. Its why we've never left this town. We got nowhere else to be.". "Oh," Trixie muttered, "I'm-!". "_Hey_," a familiar female voice called out, cutting through the tension like a machete.

"What's up," Kord called back as the rest of the Shane Gang turned their gazes toward the ravine. "Who's up for a game of Slugball," Chance called up to them, that cheeky grin never seeming out of place on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Game of Wits**

_Bonk!_

"Morning, Chanceling," Larry said. He was answered with an exhausted groan. "The usual, I take it," the muscular man asked and was answered with an unhappy, "What do you think?". The bartender sighed as he began to fulfill his latest order. "Morning's really aren't your thing, are they," he asked as he removed a bottle of cider from its spot on the large array of alcohol. "You've known me for how long now," Happy Feet growled, to which he simply said, "Six years.".

"So," Chance growled, "why are you still asking what I want for breakfast?!". "People change, Chanceling," Larry answered, remaining calm despite the hostility being slung his way, "And, after six years, I thought your appetite might change as well.". A soft chorus of unhappy nothings reached his ears. He was able to make out the words, "I'll eat whatever I bloody want!".

He grinned to himself slightly as he continued to fix the same thing he had for years. Chance's breakfast always consisted of a glass of cider, various amounts of bread and some shish kebabs as a side dish. Sure, it wasn't something anyone _normal_ would eat. But, over the amount of time, he had spent with the icy eyed teen, he had long since come to understand that Chance was what many would consider normal. After all, if she were normal, she wouldn't have met Mason. Well, at least a lot later than sooner, anyways. Another noise rang out, signaling Chance no longer had the energy to sit up right.

"So," Larry eyed the head lying on the counter, "what's the plan?". "Plan," Chance muttered, "What plan?". "Don't play dumb," Larry answered as he went back to his daily routine of making her breakfast, "What are you going to do to get the old man back?". No answer came for a time. The silence had long since enveloped them before he heard her mutter, "Like I know.".

"What," he muttered without glancing over his shoulder, "don't tell me the infamous Happy Feet doesn't have a plan!". "Nope," she simply said, not taking the bait. Larry grimaced and turned to face her. "So what _are_ you going to do," he asked and silently watched as Chance forced herself upright with a sigh. "Don't know," she muttered as her two small hands wrapped themselves around the cup's form. Raising the glass of the table, she peered down into the contents therein and muttered, "I guess I'll just watch how this plays out."

Larry didn't have to see her face to hear the grin she was wearing as a small snicker filled the bar. He sighed and returned his attention to making her breakfast. "I swear," he mused.

"Now, now, Larry dear," Chance grinned down at her own reflection, "Aren't you curious to how all this will play out?". Larry didn't respond as an oddly amused cackle filled his ears. "Will's kid's after the slug itself! But that creep is obsessed with the dark water they're guarding," Chance was grinning from ear to ear as she muttered, "I haven't had this much fun in a while!".


	18. Chapter 18

**In the Hall of the Mountain King**

"I suppose you aren't here to hear my opinion of your décor, are you," Mason smiled up at the two men standing on the other side of the cell's bar. "Don't be so naïve," Blakk sighed under his breath, "If I wanted your opinion, I would treat you much better than this!". "I suppose you would," Mason chuckled.

"Twist," Blakk growled at the blonde standing at his side, "who _is_ this?". "_This," _the emerald eyed teen towards the man in the cell, "is our ticket to getting to that black water!". "And how is that," the barrel chested madman asked, sounding as frustrated as he looked. "Well, I've been doing some research and I found that this old fart is Chance's adoptive father," the blonde explained. "So you kidnapped him," Blakk raised an eyebrow down at his pupil. "Chance can say whatever she wants," the blonde crossed his arms over his chest as he smiled up at Blakk rather smugly, "but I have no doubts that she'll come running to save this geezer!".

"I see," Blakk sighed and peered down at his now captive. The elder was calm on the other side of the cell's bars. He quietly hummed to himself as he danced with his cane. To and fro the cane swung like a pendulum underneath the man's palm. It was like the man had yet to completely understand the situation he had become involved in.

"Very well," Blakk returned his scarlet gaze to his pupil as he said, "See to it that our. . ._guest_ has a lovely stay here, will you?". "My pleasure," Twist mirrored his employer's grin. "Now then," the scarlet eyed man sighed and strode past his trainee, "I have other matters to attend to!".

"Like completing that silly vendetta of your's?"

Blakk froze. Twist tensed and glared down at the man they had taken captive. However, Mason was grinning to himself as he eyed the blonde on the other side of the cell's bars. His cheeky voice cut the tension in the air like the sharpest sword, "Was I mistaken?".

"Not afraid to speak your mind, are you," Blakk growled, his voice filled with vice. "Course not," Mason grinned to himself as he sighed, "You youngsters have become far too spoiled! Just because something doesn't go your way, you immediately get that nonsense in your head to become the worst of the worst! Like fear's going to solve all your problems!". "Fools," the elderly man shook his head and sighed, "If everyone fears you, who will split bread with you?".

"You're one of those self righteous fools, I see," Thaddius muttered over his shoulder, his tone tense. "Oh, certainly not," Mason began to swing that cane around willy-nilly again as he said, "But if one can speak of a world above, I can surely speak my mind!". "Considering where you are," the man growled, "I suggest you not.".

Twist was practically glaring daggers at Mason as Blakk took his leave. And, once his employer was out of ear shot, the emerald eyed teen growled, "Like father, like daughter, I see!". "Of course," Mason answered without meeting his eyes as he begun to dance around the cell once more, "Where else would she have become so clever?". Twist grit his teeth as his hands clenched themselves into fists. "Why do you two have to be so," he growled. "Hm," Mason grinned up at him with that cheeky grin on his face.

Twist's emerald gaze held Mason's baby blue ones for what felt like minutes. Finally, Twist averted his gaze with a grunt. "You're just like Chance," the blonde muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. Mason remained where he was until the echoing thunder of footsteps had disappeared into nothingness. Then, he began to dance. "What a truly foolish bunch," he sighed, his cane spinning around like a pinwheel, "As if Chance would help such an ugly man!".


	19. Chapter 19

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, bro," a familiar voice said, causing Eli to take a pause in his search. His sea blue eyes landed on an all too familiar cave troll. "What's up," Will's son asked, "Is Pronto trying to drink that weird liquid or something?". "No," Kord grinned, "thankfully.".

Eli mirrored his smile as the mechanic continued, "Actually, what I wanted to ask you was what song are you humming?". "I was humming," the Shane Gang's leader asked, his eyes doubling in size. "Yeah," the cave troll scratched the back of his head as he said, "It sounded kind of familiar!". "You mean this," Will's son asked before he hummed the tune he had heard Chance hum a thousand times the day prior. "That's the one," the mechanic grinned as he had begun to hum the second verse. "It's probably because they were singing it on Saturday," Eli smiled, "Chance wouldn't stop singing it yesterday! I guess I've heard it so much, I know it by heart!".

"Its not a bad song," the cave troll muttered, as if he had offended some unseen party. "Well," Eli mused as he exchanged glances with Burpy, "its not horrible, I guess!". But, upon raising his sea blue gaze once more, he noticed Kord hadn't left with his question answered. The cave troll had begun to look rather guilty about something.

"Did you need something else," Will's son asked, concern beginning to gather in his sea colored orbs. "Yeah," the cave troll answered, "I was just thinking about what Jakob was saying yesterday. About how everyone who knows Mason has a past they'd rather leave behind and all.".

It didn't take an idiot to figure out what he was hinting at. Geez, even Pronto would have caught on! "Kord," Eli asked, raising an eyebrow at his mechanic, as he lifted himself off Night Light's cool floor. The cave troll refused to meet his gaze as he said, "I'm not saying I don't trust them! They seem like great people! But-!". "But you don't trust them," the leader of the Shane Gang finished his thought for him, "do you?".

"E," Kord began before meeting his gaze. Whatever he was about to say escaped him through a disgruntled sigh. "Hey," Eli grinned loosely, "I know what Jakob said was a little unnerving! But that doesn't mean we should just drop what we're doing and leave town! After all, if all we have to do is put up with Chance for a little bit, I don't really think that's too much to ask!". "Even if you had to give your soul to get us here," the cave troll mirrored his smile and Eli shrugged, "I'm not regretting it yet!".

"Not even a little," asked an all too familiarly playful voice. Both Eli and Kord jumped a little at the conartist's sudden appearance. "H-How long have you been there," the cave troll asked, stealing the words right out of his mouth. "Long enough to know you guys got more guts than most of the people who I bring down here," the icy eyed teen grinned up at the startled mechanic, her arms crossed over her chest with an air of mellowness to them. "Well," Will's son answered, "we would have to have guts to go against Blakk, wouldn't we?". "That," Chance's head bowed slightly as she muttered, "Or you're just really dumb!".


End file.
